


A blowie in the drivers room

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: After Abu Dhabi gp, M/M, Promise of Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, blowjob, rough blowjob, they get kind of kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My Secret Santa Assignment was any pairing, any rating. So this is it!Basically, after the Abu Dhabi podium ceremony Lando is so goddamn proud of his boyfriend he decides he needs to have him there and then.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 19
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	A blowie in the drivers room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiirstiine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirstiine/gifts).

> I know that you said you liked reading about pre 80’s drivers and I tried, I really did, but I just don’t know anything about them and I honestly really didn’t expect to be asked something like that. So in the end I went with the paring I was most comfortable with.   
You also asked for fluff to smut, but this is basically just smut. Let me know if you want anything fluffy from 80’s drivers and I will try my damn hardest!  
Hope you still very much like this!!

Lando and Max hadn’t planned to do anything when Max would secure his third place in the championship, hell if he even did it. If he would they’d probably go out for dinner some place unknown so people wouldn’t see them, maybe later have a fun night alone and probably some sex. 

Two days after the race they would fly to Nice to stop by Monaco and spend a few weeks alone there, then visit Sophie up in Belgium before flying to England to visit Lando’s family and then spent Christmas and New Years at their place in England only to then go back to Belgium to visit Max’s mum again. 

But for Max’s championship position they hadn’t really planned anything. 

But those non-plans hadn’t taken in to account that Max looked hot as fuck on the podium today and that Lando just had to have him coming down his throat at that very moment. 

So when Max finished the podium ceremony and he stepped into his drivers room and found Lando there already he was surprised to say the least. 

What surprised him more though, was that he hadn’t even had the chance to properly greet him or ask what the fuck he was doing here and omfg did he not think about what would happen when anyone found out about their relationship, when there were two lips pressing against his. 

They had started of as soft little nibbles to his lips and the surrounding area, but Lando quickly pulled back to mumble an incoherent “well done babe” just for his lips to come crashing back hungrier and harder than before. Tongues were swirling in each other’s mouth and soft little bites were being placed here and there all to discover those tiny sounds the other could make sound so pretty and wonderful.

After a minute they had to come up for air. “Not that I’m complaining at all babe, but why exactly are you doing this? Here and now of all places?” Sure, this was nothing compared to their nightly endeavors, but maybe this could wait until they were some place safer. But Lando seemed to have set his mind on something, and if there is anything Max had learned it was that once Lando wanted something he was going to get it. Not that Max would ever deny him anything. 

Lando thus quickly shut him up by pushing him into a chair that he had almost forgotten about and climbing into his lap. When he settled they quickly resumed their heated kissing match from earlier, only now their entire body was getting more involved in the entire process. 

Max’s hand had come to rest on his hips, slowly but surely rolling their growing erections together in a smooth rhythm while his fingers crept underneath Lando’s McLaren shirt and digging into the flesh they found there. 

Lando’s hands were deeply rooted in Max’s hair where they were pulling and pushing every time his hips met Max’s and another wave of arousal hit him. He let out soft little puffs and desperate moans into the other mans mouth that he was still attacking with full force. 

And even though he was feeling incredible and would love to be stuck in a bubble of bliss like this for days, this wasn’t what Lando had come here for and he wanted a change of pace. He started to rock his hips slower and his lips started to wander along side Max’s jaw line, up to his ear to finally go down his throat. His hands had moved with his lips and went from playing with his hair to laying lightly on Max’s strong and broad shoulders of which Lando could never in his life get enough of. 

In his neck Lando had started to lightly suck on the skin he found there, careful not to leave any bruises. “I am so proud of you. So goddamn proud. My champion.” His words were coming out of his mouth slurred and thick with arousal. 

“Tonight I want you to fuck me so bad. I want you to fuck me against the wall, on the bed, in a chair, against the window for the whole world to see I am yours. Have me in any position you want. Hurt me and love me and stretch me open until I can’t take it anymore. I want to feel you on the plane home tomorrow.” Every single word went straight to Max’s dick and he let out a soft ‘fuck baby’ and a low groan, but Lando wasn’t done talking yet. 

“But right now, we can’t do that yet. Right now...” paused his sentence to slowly lift him up from Max’s lap and perch himself between his legs “I want your come down my throat.” To emphasize his statement he started to undo the buckle of his belt and unbutton the pair of short Max was wearing

“Fuck baby yes, yes, yes. We will do all of that. Fuck. You’re so good. Holy shit, baby.” It didn’t even matter that he wasn’t making any sense, Max had stopped caring the moment Lando’s lips touched his own. All he cared about now was the hand that was palming him through his boxer and the fingers playing with the tip of his cock.

Lando slowly slid his hands down the length of the shape of the cock in front of his face, the fabric there only creating more friction. Abruptly he pulled away only to elicit a whine from the man the dick belonged to and he let out a soft chuckle at the noise. He hooked two fingers into the boxers and dragged them down just enough for the cock to spring free. 

Seeing as his boyfriend was already whining so much, he decided to have a little fun and lifted a single finger to trace his now fully erect member from the tip down to his balls only to slowly drag the digit up again. He then softly blew against the split in the tip, waiting to see what reaction he would get. 

The agonizing slow tempo was all worth it when he heard Max whine louder and louder, basically begging him to finally connect his lips to his cock. Lando wasn’t going to give up that easily though. 

He carefully took the cock in his hand and farted out his tongue to leave small, careful little licks at the tip, it most likely resembled a cat licking their water. Just to wind up Max even further he proceeded to just lay his lips on the tip but not move any further.

When he looked up, with the most innocent eyes he could muster, he saw his beautiful, usually composed boyfriend, all hot, sweaty and bothered. He was biting his lip and trying his damn hardest to but just snap his hips forward and slam his dick down that beautiful heat that was awaiting him.

“God Lando please ju- fuck fuck fuck!!” And that was all he had to hear for Lando to finally bob his head all the way down and nestle his nose in the short pubic hairs on Max’s abdomen. God, there is just something about hearing Max beg sometimes. 

He carefully bobbed his head up and down, making sure to pull almost all the way off, only to then slam back down again and feel Max’s dick skip past his gag reflex in to his throat, all while swirling his tongue around the thick vein at the bottom of the cock. 

He set a relentless pace, only to feel two hands nestling in his hair, not pushing, just guiding and being a weight. Which was rather nice, but not what Lando wanted right now. He pulled of one final time and looked up with the biggest puppy eyes he could make. “I want you to fuck my throat. Use me. Please?” 

“Fuck honey. You don’t need to ask that twice.” The grip on his hair tightened and quickly the slow guiding hands turned into forceful barriers that kept his head from moving away while Max’s hips snapped up further and further pushing down his throat with every violent thrust. Everything was so rough he couldn’t even tell that his eyes had started to water or when the last time he took a breath was, but he wasn’t going to stop taking it any time soon. After all, he trusted Max to stop when it was becoming to much.

“God, fuck! Not gonna last long!” The heavy panting coming from above and beneath him, only spurred Lando on to take even more of the cock than he already was and use every trick he ever learned about sucking a dick to give Max the best climax he could ever dream of. 

Not soon after that Max’s thrusts started to loose their rhythm and eventually halted at the back of his throat, shooting his come straight down into his stomach. Lando tried to swallow all that he was given, but the load was so much that some still dribbled out. 

“Yes, be a good boy and swallow all of that. Now come up, show me how good you are.” Max’s voice had grown stern almost instantly and Lando’s teasing demeanor disappeared immediately and turned into a shy one. He slowly got up of his knees and climbed into Max’s lap, still holding onto his dick and having some of his cum dribble down his chin, trying to keep most of it in to show him. 

This was some of their favorite things to do whenever they just came. Lando would always show how good he had been by taking it all and Max would them eat the cum out of his mouth, ass or wherever it was. This was thus also what they were doing now. 

Lando carefully positioned himself on Max’s lap and when he finally looked up at the larger man, he felt hands digging into his cheeks, lips on his, and a tongue darting inside his mouth to taste all of its content. 

When there was none left to be found the kissing slowly turned milder and eventually they stopped for Lando to rest his head against Max’s broad shoulders. 

He was almost drifting away when he felt two strong arms circling his waist and a kiss being planted behind his ear. He then heard the softest whisper saying: “Sleep well, princess. You’re gonna need, cause imma keep you up all night.” 

And with the prospect of getting absolutely wrecked later that evening, Lando fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of his boyfriend. his champion.


End file.
